Poetry that has nothing to do about inuyasha
by Anna-Whitlock-Hale-Cullen
Summary: JUST MY POETRY THOUGHT I WOULD DO THIS FOR YOU ALL! Hope yo ulike.... I tried very hard OH and it has ABSOULETLY NOTHING TO DO ABOUT INUYASHA!


****

AUTHOURESSES RAMBLE: Hi yall.. these are some of my poems and i thought i would post em here... If you like em ya dooo if ya dont ya dont... Review and tell me what you think.. BTW some of these were written when i was depressed...

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_My Book Of Poems  
_**  
**Mommy, I love you  
**For all that you do.  
I'll kiss you and hug you  
'Cause you love me, too.  
You feed me and need me  
To teach you to play,  
So smile 'cause I love you  
On this Happy Day.

  
**Your love is like the Arizona sun:  
**Always there, no matter what I do.  
Bathed in light, I feel my love for you,  
But words are gone before I have begun.  
I don't know why I find it hard to say  
The things that rest so deeply in my heart.  
It seems almost impossible to start,  
As though they're too ungainly to display.  
I cherish you and what you feel for me.  
I'm lucky that I have you for a mom.  
I love you with a love that's sweet and calm,  
And vast, like some unending inner sea.  
You're the one I'm with when I'm alone;  
You're the place within my heart that's home.

  
**You are my mother and my friend,  
**Which is unusual.  
Somehow our characters must blend:  
Your wisdom and my will.  
I turn, and you are there for me;  
I speak, you understand.  
I feel cared for, but also free;  
You lead but don't command.  
I'm fortunate that I was born  
To someone just like you;  
I love you, not just as my mom,  
But for what you are and do.

  
**Thank you, Mom, for making us**  
Happy, well, and good.  
All we are depends on you:  
Not what you say, but what you do.  
Kids know what they should,  
Yet need your hands for shaping us,  
Opening and waking us,  
Unveiling our view.

  
**Thank you for loving me,**  
Having me in.  
All you have given  
Now I hold within.  
Kid in a vacuum  
You made your own,  
Or else I had been  
Unborn and unknown.  
Or, "Unloved and alone."

  
**My mom is very sweet and always caring.**  
She worries about me when I am in school.  
She makes sure that I get where I am going  
On time so that I don't feel like a fool.  
She cares whenever I pick on my younger brother.  
She cares whenever he or I get hurt.  
She cares whenever I score a goal in soccer.  
She cares about the buttons on my shirt.  
But best of all, my mom loves all of us  
Who live with her, both when we're good and bad.  
She makes me happy with a hug and kiss  
And holds my hand whenever I am sad.

  
**Mothers rarely get what they deserve:**  
On them is dumped the dirt of our dreams.  
Their joys must be ours, as they serve  
Hard time, which only our love redeems.  
Each day your love and faith my days renew;  
Rejoice, then, on this day reserved for you.

  
**Mothers are the place that we call home.  
**On them we rest our heads and close our eyes.  
There's no one else who grants the same soft peace,  
Happiness, contentment, sweet release,  
Erasing nighttime tears with lullabies,  
Restoring the bright sun that makes us bloom.

  
**Mothers and daughters  
**Were daughters and mothers  
Not so long ago.  
We give and take  
And take and give  
Along time's endless row.  
Love is passed  
And love received  
To be passed on again:  
A precious heirloom  
Twice, twice blessed,  
A spiritual cardigan.  
I'll put it on  
And treasure it,  
The me I have received,  
And when the roles  
Reverse again,  
I'll have what I most need.  
So may our love  
Go on and on,  
A hundred thousand years;  
Mothers and daughters,  
Daughters and mothers,  
Through joys and other tears.

**If I could give my mom the world  
**Or anything she wanted,  
I'd give her my own heart and soul  
And leave my own heart haunted.  
I'd take upon myself her life  
With all its strife and pain,  
And let her ease into some space  
Where she could live again.  
The pain for me would not be pain,  
At least not for a while;  
For I'd be doing it for her,  
And I would see her smile.  
I wish that I could take her heart  
And cleanse it with my tears,  
And make her sorrow go away,  
And answer all her fears.  
I wish, I wish, but then I can't,  
As I watch helplessly,  
And take her in my arms and say  
I wish that it were me.  
But loving is a hard, hard way,  
With all the pain it brings.  
And yet there is no other way  
To touch the heart of things.

  
**I know we sometimes argue, and**  
I sometimes blow my lid.  
But I still love you very much:  
I'm only just a kid.  
Sometimes I need to push against  
The fences you erect,  
Even though I know they're there  
To shelter and protect.  
I know you want the best for me  
And to keep me from all harm.  
I just want you to know I couldn't  
Have a better mom.

  
**For all that you have given me,  
**I can return but love. For you  
Bound up the wounds I did not see  
And gave me hopes and passions new.  
I can return but love for you,  
Whose unmoved faith my heart did move,  
And gave me hopes and passions new,  
And loved me till I turned to love.  
Whose unmoved faith did my heart move?  
The mother of my heart, not blood,  
Who loved me till I turned to love.  
And I became the soul I would.  
The mother of my heart, not blood,  
Bound up the wounds I did not see.  
And I became the soul I would  
For all that you have given me.

  
**Felicia feels the deepest happiness.  
**Each moment is as open as the sea.  
Life, love, and laughter mingle in her heart  
In the pure and natural way of practiced art,  
Careful to the point of being free.  
In her smile one feels a dark caress,  
A love that knows of all that's not to be.

  
**Forty is the moment when  
**One takes possession:  
Ripening is over;  
To be replaces to become;  
Youth is now the dream.

  
**My mother loves her animals and me;  
**And, of course, my brothers in there, too.  
She shows her love quite unmistakably:  
She pets us all, no matter where or who.  
I haven't sprouted yet a bushy tail,  
Nor has my brother grown a toothy snout;  
But I sometimes feel a dog in such detail  
I pant and bark and scurry all about.  
But I am glad my mother has a love  
That cuts across the paths of innocence.  
I know that her sweet feelings long will move  
Me to appreciate her scents!

  
**My daddy calls me sweetie pie.**  
He calls me honey bunny.  
He also calls me poopsie,  
which I think is kind of funny.  
My daddy calls me sugarplum,  
and also sleepyhead.  
My silly dad forgets my name  
when he tucks me into bed.

  
**I think my mum is really an ace,  
**If I'm ever bad she puts me in my place.  
I can't imagine life without hr there,  
As who would I talk to? Who would care?  
She's ever so nice when I'm around,  
Her personality suits me right to the ground.  
I hope she'll always be my friend,  
Otherwise my world would come to an end.

  
**I really hate my Brother,**  
He bugs me all day long.  
Always messing with my things,  
When mum comes in he's gone.  
I remember this one time,  
He was playing in my room,  
He threw a ball and hit a vase,  
And dash from the room  
With a zooooooommm!!!!!!!!  
I got blamed of coarse,  
But It wasn't me.  
I was sitting down stairs  
Quietly watching TV.  
Of coarse I had to kill him,  
I chased him round and round.  
And when I caught the little rat,  
I knocked him to the ground.  
And of coarse he started crying,  
And mum got mad at me,  
And I really love my brother, My Brother Bobby.

  
**The first day of highschool!**  
So proud and Glee  
New school, new friends, and even dating!  
Summer's over and your ready to go  
Back to school that is,  
all decked out in new fashion from head to toe  
No more uniforms this year  
Isn't that good to hear!  
As you walk through the gate on the new year,  
You think, whoa, I'm finally here  
Excited to see who's in all your classes  
Waving to all the people you know passes  
It's only Freshman year, 4 years to go  
But hey, its fun, so take it slow

  
**I woke up at about 11 o'clock,  
**To my surprise I goy a shock.  
The cat had knocked over a vase of flowers,  
To clean it up who take me hours.  
I didn't have time as I was going out at one,  
With my friends to have lots of fun.  
I gave that cat a right old telling,  
It poohed near the door and the kitchen was smelling.  
I ran out of the house with things half done.  
I'll kill that cat, I'll by a gun.  
I came back after a couple of hours,  
To find the cat had climbed the Eiffel Tower.  
It was only a model, but it took ages to make.  
I was made out of matchsticks and did easily break.  
It ran out for a minute and back came a mouse,  
The cat chased it all over and littered my house.  
She also scratches at the wall paper.  
That kill that cat, what a capper.

**Sisters are always there for you,and no matter what they always care.Sisters are there through thick and thin,and everything in between.**Sisters protect you from the darkness,and make the world full of happiness.If you are sad and you feel like crying,sisters are there with a hug to lend.They are there to gossip with and laugh with,and you may even utter the word 'sis'Sisters are your strength when you are too weak,they are your voice when you can't speak,they are your crutch when you can't walk,they are your shoulder when you need to cry,they are your ear when you need a friend.Sisters share a love with you that no other couldcompare to Sisters are your link to life,they are the ones who stand beside you through the hurt and the pain, through the tears and the rain.

  
**She came to me many years ago.  
**Filling my life with heavenly glow.  
She watched over me, not saying a word  
Her spirit flying high as a bird.  
She taught me how to run and play  
Never wanting anything but love trough out the day.  
She was the one that taught me right from wrong.  
With her I always knew I belonged.  
With out her I wonder where I would be today.  
I may not of ever learned how to love or pray.  
She was my sissy  
I was her Filly.  
I will always miss and love her till we meet in the place,  
Where she told me she will be.

**There are many things that I could say,  
**Not one of them sad…  
Except for this day.  
What I have written are my reflections of you,  
Your big beautiful eyes  
Oh' so blue.  
You were always proud of me,  
As I was of you…  
Always giving me strength  
When I didn't know what to do.  
You always put me first  
Even if you had plans, never thinking twice  
To lend a hand.  
We've cried together, laughed and smiled,  
Talking for hours about life's trials.  
You are my sunshine, my smiling eyes,  
My dancing soul that never lies.  
Though you haven't agreed with some of my men in the past,  
You left that my choice  
Even though they didn't last.  
We adopted each other many year's ago,  
Being the only child  
Our friendship touched our soul.  
To all the people who have came and went…  
We always felt related,  
It was heaven sent.  
Eventually I had kids and a life of my own  
But your sweet smiling voice was always on the phone.  
We have been room mates throughout the years,  
You always protecting me from all of your peers.  
I remember our house quiet one night,  
No one around, not a sound in sight.  
As I lay in my bed with the bathroom down the hall,  
I make a mad dash, butt naked and all.  
To my surprise, what do I see…  
David in the darkness peering at me.  
As fast as I screamed and darted for the door…  
You switched on the light as I slid on the floor.  
Your laughter was strong and your eyes were big…  
Acting as though you were at some comical gig.  
We've had so many stories  
We've told through the years…  
Laughing so hard, it would bring us to tears.  
The times we've shared  
Are priceless to me…  
My future without you is hard to see.  
Plans for your future was something you had,  
Always included, was beautiful Chad.  
He is a mold of you,  
You see…  
Carrying on your brilliant glow, for all eternity.  
I often feel, you we're sent from above…  
To care and watch over people, with unconditional love.  
I just want you to know,  
From the bottom of my heart,  
You are a true man and were from the start.  
Though you are gone, and had nothing to say;  
For God has you now,  
Though it seems the wrong day.  
I write this poem, in memory of you,  
For God bless your soul and your family too.  
Even though you are gone in another place,  
I will hold hands with your soul until the end of my race.  
I LOVE YOU ALWAYS AND FOREVER  
MY BROTHER.

  
**She always been there for me she's really the one,  
**My mom is the one I look forward to seeing,  
My mom is the one I idolize being,  
She always seems so perfect,  
That's what makes her so terrific,  
Although there are times when things go wrong,  
But they don't last very long,  
There are our good times,  
And then the bad times,  
But mom's the one who knows best,  
I'm the one she's putting to the test,  
So I can live my life beautifully,  
And be able to say "My mom made my life possible...honestly"  
She loves me very dearly,  
That's why I want to get this poem out clearly,  
Mother I love you with all my heart and soul,  
I think you're a great mother and very cool,  
So just remember that I love you,  
And this poem is totally True!

  
**She stands alone, small, cold and frail,**  
A light rain falls on the Cenotaph's rail  
On a cold and bleak foreboding morn,  
At just one hour before the dawn.  
She feels no pain, she sheds no tears,  
Her thoughts transcending through the years;  
Her noble head is bowed in prayer,  
Stilled in the time she lost him there.......  
On a lonely field in a place called hell,  
Of battle flame and raining shell,  
His injured comrade on his back,  
He carried through his grim attack.  
Yet fate was cruel - the sniper's round  
That cut her husband to the ground  
Served only as a bridge in time  
Beyond it's unforgiving line.........  
She may not walk, ere years must pass  
But still remains his faithful lass;  
No other man his place could take  
Nor share her picnic by the lake.  
And now on each remembrance morn,  
At just one hour before the dawn;  
The hallowed hour at which he fell,  
His spirit moves, in her to dwell.  
As dark horizon turns to grey,  
The pipes lament the break of day;  
The wreaths of poppies laid with love  
Pay homage to the souls above.  
She lifts her head now, dignified;  
And in her eyes, the glow of pride  
For, tightly held in her dear hand  
The one that wears his wedding band....  
She holds the secret so long cherished  
The symbol of a love unperished  
And in the dawn light's ghostly pallor  
The simple wording reads "For Valour".  
Bereavement's shadow drapes its cloak  
Around the widow's heart of oak  
Behold! - the weight of tragic loss  
She bears as One who bore the Cross.  
Unknown, uncounted days remain  
Then she'll be with her love again.  
In Heaven's mirror, brightly viewed,  
Her country's love - and gratitude.  
Lest we forget to bear in mind  
The ladies who were left behind,  
Though age may weary and condemn,  
We ever should remember them,  
Their courage knows no bounds of time,  
Though earthly flesh may wither;  
Whoever would true valour see  
Let him come hither.

  
**Tomorrow will forever be**  
A day I most look toward  
The adventure of a new beginning  
And a time not yet explored  
Each day is different than the last  
And offers something new  
So walk a path untraveled  
And get a different view  
Tomorrow is the hope for more  
Than what you have today  
A journey through a time unknown  
For whatever comes your way  
Tomorrow is the future  
Take time to breathe new air  
Then stop and smell the flowers  
Along the way somewhere  
Tomorrow brings just what it will  
It's not your choice to make  
Embrace it though with optimism  
And, of it, do partake  
It is a time to start afresh  
With the coming of the dawn  
Tomorrow has become today  
And yesterday is gone

  
**C: Cute adorable and funny  
**O: Onery and ostentacious  
R: Regal and Majestic  
I: Insane and my sister

  
**Another day is gone, the end of night is here.**  
What did this day mean, was it all in vain I fear.  
What in this day did I accomplish, and what good  
Deeds did I do.  
The thought of what I have done today,  
Going a thousand miles to help a stranger.  
Going one step for a loved one.  
Will it really mean anything tomorrow is what in my  
Mind will linger.  
Will any single person remember when a hundred  
Years are gone.  
Another day is gone; the end of the night is here.  
What did this day mean, was it all in vain I fear.

  
**We must never ask why,**  
God gave her wings to fly.  
She is our angel above,  
Showering us with her love.  
So try not to cry,  
For the angel that is up high.  
She is in a better place,  
With a smile across her face.  
We will think of her often,  
The angel god had not forgotten.  
Her wings are shiny like gold,  
Close to those arms she used to hold.  
As time will come to pass,  
We will look up at god and ask,  
"Is our angel safe,  
Is there a smile upon her face?"  
The answer will be sunshine,  
His answer for, "she is fine."  
At that, let us wipe our eyes,  
And look up to the sky as she flies.  
No more will we ask, "why her?"  
We know the answer that is for sure.  
God had found an angel he'd forgotten,  
So let us think of her often.

****

**She had everything, The looks the trust.  
**She went everywhere, I was 'too young'  
I was forever hearing her dreaded name.  
She was the favourite in the eyes of dad and mum.  
The first born, they're first choice.  
I wasn't as clever or as bright.  
No attention, I felt SECOND BEST  
My sister played on my mind at night.  
I so wanted to be her, but daren't admit it.  
Her being so nice, It drove me insane.  
Her grades, her beauty, her perfect boyfriend.  
If only she knew my insufferable pain.

  
**I think of you some but not as much anymore  
**Worrying about the whole situation leaves me sitting in a bore  
But still some days its more upsetting than a bore  
I thought I told myself I wouldn't let it get to me I thoguth I swore?  
Dad it hurts it makes me cry  
You have your new family and I don't even get a try  
Sometimes I wonder if I got sick and died  
Would you cry?  
Would you wish that you had treated me differently then you did?  
Only now goodbye would be your last bid  
What am I supposed to do?  
Sit around and wait for you?  
Only why am I asking you? you pay me no mind?  
Maybe someday the answers I will find.

  
**Is the dark something we see or not see?  
**When it is pitch dark do we see the darkness or do we not see anything in front of us?Is the vagrant in darkness because he can not feed himself? Or are we, for not seeing how to help him?  
Are our troubled teens in darkness for the crimes they commit? Or are we, for not knowing how to teach them?Is the mother of a needy child in darkness? Or are we, for not lending a hand?I know these questions don't have no rhythm or rhyme.I guess what I am asking is when we sit in darkness and can not see, do we really have to be so blind.

  
**I look in the mirror  
**seeing not my own face,  
but the mask I wear  
as through the world I pace,  
dark eyes unconcerned stare  
from a serene unworried brow.  
Underneath I am the ship without a keel  
tossed and thrown by the frenzied waves,  
while through the storm swept water of the soul I sail  
aching depths sweep up to yearning waves  
crashing against the ramparts of my heart to weep and flail.  
I look at you as you pass  
seeing not you, only a mask,  
and at you I wonder  
what do you dream I ask,  
needing to talk and ponder  
on the beauty of another.  
Beneath are you cold and lonely as the night,  
or the softest touch of silken moonlight stealing along anothers skin,  
venus, rising from the waters to hear a heart sing.  
A candle burning in the window leading home kin,  
light that shines in the darkness and sends it a baying.  
I speak with you now  
of this my burning fear.  
If we are not unmasked,  
then it is nothing we share  
and all these things will have passed  
like teardrops falling in the rain.

  
**Watch within me**  
Deep within me  
Watch as rise a shadow  
Lurking in me  
Watching with me  
Watching is the shadow  
Climb within me  
Scream as you see  
Deepest blackest shadow  
Bleeding in me  
Screaming, "Set me  
Free, for I'm the shadow!"  
Watch within me  
Fear what you see  
Watch as rise a shadow.

  
**LOOK INSIDE YOUR SOUL  
**AND FIND THE MOST BLACKEST PART  
UNFEELING AND UNCARING AND COLD  
THEN YOU HAVE A FEELING OF MY SOUL  
I EMBRACED DARKNESS  
AS SOON AS I WAS BORN  
MY FATHER LEFT TO ADD THE FIRST TEAR OF RAIN  
INSIDE MY ANGRY STORM  
MY SOUL BECAME BLACK  
WHEN I SAW MY BEST FRIEND GET SHOT IN THE BACK  
ANGER IS WHAT I FEEL  
BECAUSE I CANT BRING HIM BACK  
PAIN TAKES THE PLACE OF PLEASURE  
INSIDE ME IS ANGER  
NO PLACE FOR PLEASURE  
WANTING REVENGE AT ANY MEASURE  
EVIL CONSUMES MY SOUL  
PUSHING OUT LOVE  
BECAUSE IM COLD  
INSIDE MY SOUL  
I EMBRACE DARKNESS  
AND MY SOULS BLOOD CHANGE  
FROM A HALO ON MY HEAD  
TO HORNS OF DARKNESS  
MY EYES SEE RED  
FROM HEARTBREAK AND PAIN  
AND PAINFUL VISIONS INSIDE MY HEAD  
JOY IS SOMETHING I CANT HAVE  
LOVE IS SOMTHING I CANT GIVE  
COMPASSION IS SOMETHING I CANT HAVE  
BECAUSE I CANT FORGIVE  
I EMBRACED AND MY SOUL DIED  
SO BLACK TEARS I CRY  
AND MY SOUL NEVER CARES  
ABOUT ANYONE IT SEEMS  
ALONE NOW AND FOREVER  
IN THE EMBRACE FOREVER.


End file.
